Scene 2
*Silver-eyed Slayer arc: ** 1: Silver-eyed Slayer ** 2: Claws in the Sky ** 3: Memory of a Witch ** 4: The Black Card Cold open At unnamed village, Clare attends meeting with village chief. Suddenly, Clare lops off his skullcap with her sword. Villagers look on in horror.Claymore 1, Scene 2, pp. 69–71 Preemptive strike The dying "man" awakens into a Yoma, his nails lengthening into claws. He confesses thinking he hid his Yoma aura from Clare. And thus was about to attack. But she sensed his true nature and struck first, using his very Yoma qualities against him.Claymore 1, Scene 2, pp. 72–73 After he dies, Clare tells the villagers that a stranger will come collect the fee.Claymore 1, Scene 2, p. 73 Stranger As Clare bathes at a waterfall, a bespectacled Man in Black, Rubel, advises that she can never wash off the Yoma scent, since her own body produces it.Claymore 1, Scene 2, pp. 76–77 This may allude to the unhealable stigma. Clare's uniform He gives a new assignment—the village of Strah. 27 people have died—sign of a Yoma pack at work. He advises her to wait five days for reinforcements, but Clare expresses concern about deaths in the meantime. She goes alone, despite the dangers. This behavior persists in future scenes.Claymore 1, Scene 2, pp. 78–80 Strah When Clare arrives, the villagers remain hidden behind closed doors. But a man meets her in the street. Claymore 1, Scene 2, p. 82 Clare knows he is a Yoma. Then four Yoma surround her.Claymore 1, Scene 2, pp. 83–84 Then he mentions a fifth Yoma. Suddenly from the sky, a Winged Yoma strike.Claymore 1, Scene 2, pp. 85–86 Clare slashes in half three Yoma. She suspects they must be weak if they have to hunt in a pack.Claymore 1, Scene 2, p. 95 She kills the leader, still in human form. Then using a thrown sword technique, she hurls her sword skyward to kill the Winged Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 2, pp. 98–104 The real sky claw Despite the demise of the Yoma, the villagers stay hidden. Clare repeats her standard line about the fee.Claymore 1, Scene 2, p. 105 Aftermath Clare rendezvous with Rubel. He remarks on the villagers' ingratitude, despite Clare risking her life. And that Clare wants to help others, due to her emotional past. But Clare admits nothing.Claymore 1, Scene 2, p. 107 Additional details 'Notes' *The Man in Black trope originated in Norihiro Yagi's first one-shot manga, Undeadman *The street fight tropes first appear in various fight sequences in Yagi's Angel Densetsu *Debut of Winged Yoma *The anime (Anime Scene 2) has Raki accompanying Clare in Strah 'Cover art' The front panel of the August 2001 Monthly Shōnen Jump depicts the previous month's artwork. August 2001 ''Monthly Shōnen Jump'' References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US